The Misfortune of Circumstance
by The Fujoshi
Summary: A dark story from me for a change. "It's not your fault that you are a spawn of a three headed scorpion and a blossom." WIP
1. Chapter 1

The Misfortune of Circumstance

The Misfortune of Circumstance

A/N: Yeah it's been a while but I wanted to post something that was Naruto based because I still don't have a computer, still poor, etc.

You probably guessed what the pairing is already, but basically it goes along with the manga except for a few things:

Chiyo doesn't show up until later on and she doesn't save Gaara

The fight between Sasori and Sakura was MUCH different and you'll find out later on about it.

Btw this is about six years from the current chapter of the manga; sorry about some errors since I get most of my information from my boyfriend who reads the manga and brags about random spoilers. My guess is that Konohamaru would be about eighteen and the rest of them would be in their early twenties and what not in this timeline. My grammar is crappy but I do try to check over and use the power of messed up MS word -.-

#

A young girl was looking outside the window in Konohagarku; she was inside the ninja academy classroom there. The teacher was droning on and on about something of the village's history, but she heard it before.

Instead she was interested in the activity outside. Konohamaru-sensei was teaching a bunch of soon to be genin. The young girl wanted to go train so badly and go on missions, but she was lacking in one department; her taijutsu. She could do the signs easily enough, to the point that she was doing moves ahead of the class, and knew the knowledge of Konoha as well as the other alliances inside and out, but she couldn't fight worth nothing.

She sighed again, staring in morbid fascination at the fluid movements the students were throwing the kunai, noticing some errors and velocity differences. Her mother was shocked at her analytical and tactical skills that were advance as a chunin and almost jounin level.

The girl thought she heard her teacher mention something about going outside, the kids shouting in naïve glee. She hopped off her chair and scurried as well, bored from the history lesson she knew five times over.

Outside though was a different story. She didn't do much, since most of the kids won't go near her for some reason. The six year old couldn't understand why the adults whispered when they saw her and the kids ignored her as if she was a ghost. Everyone was playing together or training together except for her; sitting in the corner of the grounds.

She bit her lip as she used a jutsu to manipulate the sand in the sandbox. Wisps of hair fell into her face and she thought about cutting it. It was an odd color, the tone of a light rose and she asked her mom one time about it, to only be hushed into another subject.

A new girl was approaching her, she could feel her chakra signature, until she was hushed and pulled away by a group of children. The six year old could hear her confused voice, but not the other children so well.

"Toho, Saki, your parents are here to pick you up." A teacher was near her shouted, along with two other adults. They glanced at her and she could finally hear their voices.

"Hey isn't that…"

"Yes that's that monster's child."

Monster's child? The girl stopped, the sand falling still. She never heard that before.

"Mommy, why can't we go near her? She's so lonely!"

"…Because's she's that _**man's**_ child."

The girl bit her lip, her breath coming out short and her chest aching for some reason. 'Man? Are they talking about daddy? But…'

She shook her head and focused again, changing the sand into a desert mouse. 'Who is my daddy?'

#

The walk home was hard. Normally her mom would pick her up, but she had to work an extra shift at the hospital.

Her eyes were dull, a pale grey hue, and half mooned. She wanted to disappear; dragging her book-bag behind her. Her chest ached and she felt tired for some reason.

'_Monster's child.'_

Some of the people she past by were whispering again.

'_It's that spawn of that man's child.'_

'_I feel so sorry for her mother…'_

'_**You can't even become a genin, let alone a chunin, how pathetic.'**_

"Shut up." It was her inner talking now. It would drive her insane and point out all her flaws. She had enough to be a chunin and go on mission but…

'_What's wrong with you? You can't even keep up with the rest of the class in running!'_

'_We practice this blocking technique a million times! Why can't you understand something so simple!!'_

'_You can't be a chunin, let alone a genin if you don't know basic combat!'_

"SHUT UP!" She really wanted to disappear.

Part of her was grateful that she was at the front of her house, a small two flat. She opened the door with her key, not feeling any new energy or seeing any of the traps out of place.

Her mom wasn't home as usual, but she made two bentos for her daughter. There was a note saying that she should be back before dinner.

Throwing her book-bag on the sofa, she dragged her feet upstairs to her room. It wasn't like most little girl's rooms, cluttered and messy with various tools, scrolls, and medical herbs. She felt like the school wasn't challenging enough so she took matters into her own hands. There were books on advance levels, potions, and even poisons that she made in her spare time.

But the most obvious things that stood out were the wara-ningyo all over the place, in different shapes and sizes, alone with various other dolls. The girl picked up one in particular that looked like her with her name scribbled in a dark red marker.

_**Nezumi**_

"You don't hate me do you?" Nezumi whispered to the doll. "You don't think of me as a monster do you?" She hugged the hay doll and smiled, escaping to the safety of her mind.

#

There; don't know if I should continue it. It's going to have some lemons as well as dark parts but meh…

If you hate it tell me, if you like it tell me.

Nezumi means mouse and it was hard to figure out what kind of name would even suit her…if you haven't figured out the connection you will soon enough.

Also I hate using word; it won't convert right sniff


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks a lot for the reviews

Thanks a lot for the reviews! I was shocked that anyone would read this story at all Word is such a pain and it's even harder to write this on anything but what's available! If anyone knows how to make boarders, other stuff stay in word to ff conversions let me know in a review.

Note: Changed genjutsu to taijutsu and random other errors because I apparently had all three styles mixed up that day and my spelling still sucks!

Btw Nezumi's style/moves etc. will be explained later as well as a lot of stuff. I'll try to update more, make stuff longer, etc.

#

There were days that life felt good and everything took place perfectly and then there were days where people's influences just made things turn around.

Nezumi couldn't think of what her days were. She limped painfully home today; every day was a bother, as if existing was a pain to the world. Her whole body ached and she was bleeding from her lip, busted. Hair dishevel and both knees cut badly, she looked like she went into a fight and lost badly.

Today was physical education so that meant that the class had to ergo activities outside. The stretches as well as the kunai throwing were easy enough; she was the only one in her class who could throw the weapon through the practice dummy.

But when it came to the physical endurance is where she fell short. The class had to run ten to twenty laps around the grounds. The little girl panted and puffed; falling behind everyone like the pokey puppy. She ignored the laughs as well as her sensei telling her to keep up.

Then she felt something trip her and she fell; rolling all over the ground, before stopping and falling on her face. Nezumi coughed and tasted copper; she tried to get up until people started to _run over her body. _

"Argh ARGH!" Kids stepped on her hands and body as pain surged through her. She wanted to do something, but only covered her head until the wave passed.

She heard more laugher as well as the ringleader of the group teasing her; a young boy with brown hair.

"Mousey can't even run without falling all over her face!"

"Mousey! Squeak-Squeak! Runt Runt!"

The young girl thought about the wara-ningyo that was in shape of that boy; she could so easily…

"Haruno Nezumi, after you finish you laps you may go home."

"Hai…" She winced as she tried to get up and finish the rest of her exercises the darkness still fresh in her mind.

#

Her Inner wanted revenge too but not that extreme.

'Does it matter?' She thought it would suit that young youth to be turned into a wara-ningyo and destroyed in battle, blood seeping out from the hay and sticks. No one would find the body for such a long time.

"Nezumi!"

She stared; there was a blob of pink approaching, getting closer and closer until it finally revealed it was her mother.

"Mom."

Her only caregiver was a mess; she must have just got off her hospital shift. She still had her medic scrubs on and her hair was tied back into a bun. Dark circles on her round face showed countless nights and efforts.

"The sensei's and Konohamaru-kun told me what happen! Are you ok?" She crouched to her level and started to heal her wounds.

Nezumi just stood there as the pain started to numb. Her inner was still screaming and she couldn't focus right now. Her mom was crying….

"I am alright." The words sounded dull and forced but her mother seemed to accept it. With the pink haired woman in toll, they started to walk back home.

People were hushed with Sakura around and Nezumi found this strange; rubbing her face she asked causally. "Mom who was daddy? Why do people talk about him so?"

Nezumi felt it; the change in her mom's chakra as well as the shaking breathes, close to hyperventilating. She was very very still and this confused the adolescent girl.

#

Sakura wanted to forget her past, her experiences as a chunnin.

Sure she had good times, but there was one in particular that she wanted to stay dead in her mind.

"_Dear Sakura-san, it's such a shame to waste such beauty…I have to change that."_

"_Hn… I'm the first to make you respond like this. To touch you…"_

"_Don't worry, the poison won't kill you…but it will remain in your body burning and seething. I will __**always**__ be a part of you."_

She wanted to grip her head and cry, to curl up in a ball. 'Part of me…still inside…' Even after months and months of therapy and being in the hospital his poison was still there, in her body, and standing right behind her.

'No, it isn't her fault…not…' It took too long to compose herself to speak, to not take it out on her daughter. "Nezumi let's go home and eat some kobe beef; tonight is special."

#

Her mother was acting weird but she couldn't quite figure it out. She was being defensive and wouldn't talk about her father.

'Maybe dad is…a powerful ninja or did something wrong?' She shrugged and decided to ponder it later on.

#

The girl stared out the window. Her mom had the day off tomorrow but she was exhausted after working a forty eight straight hour shift. She was the head of the hospital of Konoha after all.

The stars were clear and the moonlight was shining annoying bright today. She turned her gaze to the doll in her hand. She enjoyed her life before her mom's new title. Everyone spent time with her and raised her; the whole village was her family. Back then, Uncle Naruto and even Aunt Hinata would even pick her up from school. Now it's just Uncle on missions constantly and the new baby from Auntie and nobody wants old news. Everyone was busy with something else…

Nezumi threw the doll in disgust and just glared at the moon; willing the darkness developing in her body.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'll try to make the chapters longer…but bah this is all that I could come up with due to current stress and what not

A/N: I'll try to make the chapters longer…but bah this is all that I could come up with due to current stress and what not. Things will get more interesting as the chapters go on and I hope I don't disappoint anyone with them ;

Oh and I am doing research on something that is involving this story and the conception of Nezumi…It could go two different ways but meh I want to be original…

I thank everyone for any reviews; it actually motivates

#

Today was the usual: Nezumi was by herself while the rest of the kids played and trained. Her mom was supposed to pick her up after the whole incident days past so she amused herself by playing with sand again.

To the eyes of others, she was simply manipulating and playing with the sand. Instead, she was reconstructing the minerals inside of the sand. It required mental knowledge, focus, as well as patience, since this was a lengthy process. She knew it would be a valuable skill in actual combat.

The little girl squinted her eyes; she could make it hard as stone or use the minerals to change it into iron, zinc, or magnetite. She thought about turning it into iron sand, spearing it into her enemies…

She shook her head; the girl was already six and had her own mental demons.

Nezumi continued to practice her skills, but there was something distracting her. It was like an itch that you couldn't reach and wanted to desperately scratch.

She 'felt' another presence, not of that of Konoha. Whatever it was had an unusual chakra signature and she was shocked that none of her sensei's noticed it.

The young girl twitched and turned; she met face to face with a stranger. 'It' was covered in black and wore a straw hat, covered with jutsu laced ribbons.

"Hello." This presence didn't scare her; for some reason she felt relaxed.

The person crouched down and reached into its robes; it pulled out a puppet.

Nezumi cocked her head; it was…an odd looking thing. It had on a black and its hair was spiky like her uncle Gaara. It reminded her too much of a crow.

She stared in fascination as the person made it come to life, doing a show for her. It danced as if it sparred against an imaginary opponent.

Nezumi was disappointed when the person stopped, but surprised when it handed her the doll. She flushed slightly, a rare to behold.

"I can not have this…" A finger hushed her and she nodded as the figure vanished like it never exist, leaving just the marionette as evidence.

"Nezumi! Your mother is here!"

She only huffed as she sat up from the sandbox and approached her guardian. Ever day it seems to be that her mother looks more and more wearily.

"Did you have a fun day today Nezumi?"

"I guess so…" She picked up her sack and put the doll inside. A frown adorned her features as she half listened to her mother's questions, remembering where she seen that puppet from.

That doll was a figure from one of her books from Suna; it was one of the former Kazekages…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Changed a lot and sorry about the slow update; work as well as trying to move is getting in the way

**A/N**: Changed a lot and sorry about the slow update; work as well as trying to move is getting in the way. Since my son killed my laptop I have to use public pcs until I fix it... (and most libraries don't have word!)

IMPORTANT: Changed details, like Naruto isn't the Hokage anymore. I realized something in the manga that my bf told me so I decided to get a whole new turn for it. Also fixed a few in the past chapters so yeah enjoy.

Oh and I thank everyone for the reviews too! I am still shocked that people like this story!

If it's a double post again sorry; I am working on this horrible doc. issue ;

_**#**_

She was running with her friends to see the Kazekage. Naruto was eager to see Gaara and possibly complain about his position. The journey to Sunagakure was hard but she considered it a challenge.

Sweat pouring off her pink locks, giving into the tempting failure was great, but no she was relentless. She wasn't the useless girl from before; she was powerful and worthy of people.

Then, mania started to seep in at the many chakra signatures she felt near the gates of Suna. The closer they approached it, the more panic inhabited her body.

Two people were attacking Suna; one was a strange blond and the other was something weird hunched over man. Temari and the Anbu there were trying to hold off the blond while Kankarou was dealing with that guy...

That blond idiot rushed into battle while she decided it was smarter to go and help the puppeteer instead. Whatever this thing was it was powerful, shooting poisonous darts everywhere, while using that menacing tail.

The world around her was acting in slow motion; she was charging at the monster person, Naruto was yelling about something and Temari was crying about her brother.

The Kazekage...they were attempting to kidnap Gaara...

Poison...needles...Kankuro…She recalled one of them hitting him and some smoking getting to her, but she had to act as he fell over in pain. Using her chakra, she rushed over him and diagnosed the poison in his body, quickly treating an antidote. It was powerful whatever it was.

Once he was out of the danger zone, she had to face the strange thing by herself while the others dealt with the blond guy, who was exploding things now in a fiery blaze. She read that a few of the Anbu were dead now and that the rest was injured badly...by seventy five percent.

She wanted to help them but no she had to defeat this guy first...

Had to...defeat...

Everything around her was spinning and she didn't realize how the axis of the world sudden went tilt.

_**#**_

When she was awake, she noticed that she wasn't in Suna anymore and that she was out of range of the warfare.

Her first thought was that she was saved by Naruto or Gaara's siblings, but when she saw she was in a room of some kind panic started to set in.

"I see you're finally awake little girl."

A voice, a strange voice startled her. She jumped and tried to pull out a kunai, but found out she had no weapons. Her whole body felt drowsy and loopy still; almost falling over again.

She met the eyes of what she thought was an angel; he was handsome and young, whoever he was, and wore nothing but black. Red hair that reminded her of the Kazekage as well as those dull eyes...

Kazekage! Gaara! She tried to get up again but fell backwards.

The boy or man just gave a glee filled look. "Hah. You did attempt to cure the poison for that bastard child but not yourself." He approached her, the look only intensifying and scaring her more. "But don't worry, I won't allow you to make an antidote for this poison."

His lips ghosted hers and the hairs on her neck stood up. She wanted to punch him so badly but her body felt lethargic and weak. He parted and grinned; looking insane as he took off his cloak.

And that's when the nightmare started.

_**#**_

"Sakura-sama! Miss Sakura-sama!"

Sakura shook her head and turned to the voice of one of her nurses, Miyaki. She pushed a strain of her green hair and blinked at her superior.

"Sakura-sama what's wrong?"

"Nothing...I was...just spacing out that's all!" She chuckled nervously. "Why do you think something was wrong?"

"...Because you are crying Sakura-sama."

"Huh?" She touched her face and felt tears down her cheeks. Pieces began to flood her mind that she tried so hard to forget.

_**"I'm quite taken by you little girl...no one has made a counter to my poisons before."**_

_**"So perfect...I should make you into my doll...my living doll…my experiment."**_

She felt sick; bile filling her mouth. Her whole body was weak and she thought she would pass out. Dizzily, she ran towards the bathroom.

"Sakura-sama!"

_**#**_

Nezumi dragged herself home after another dull day at the academy.

The kids were teasing her again and her sensei reminded her again about her stupid lack of fighting skills. She wanted to kill that sensei so badly; why couldn't she have Konohamaru-san?

Then one day, he vanished, like that, and she was stuck with Iruka-sensei for the day. She liked him; he was the youngest of the teachers. He was kind and cute and would give her Ohagi.

The mousey girl did see that strange person at least once a week. She could feel its presence a lot around Konoha and it was strangely comforting.

The third Kazekage doll was still in her bag. She found it creepy but she didn't want to throw it away either. Mom told her not to just give away gifts and for some reason she didn't have the heart.

Nezumi stopped suddenly at the surge of chakra. It was...the Hokage? She stared as the Hokage Hatake Kakashi just sudden appeared in front of her face. She ignored the delay reactions of the rest of the Konoha residents.

Unlike the others, her mom told her that Kakashi didn't change at all since she was a teenager. He still had that grey gravity defying hair as well as that mask over his face, but his clothing was just a casual sweater top as well as a pair of loose slacks. It was very difficult to tell that he was the leader of a village.

"Nezumi-chan there you are." She hated when he called her that; mostly because he did it on purpose to get on her nerves. It was like he could see through her facade and actually know about her true personality and demons.

"You have to come with me; your mother is in hospital recovery ward."

_**#**_

The little mouse girl sighed; this was ironic. Her mother was a patient at the hospital that she worked for. The room that the Hokage teleported them to was filled with various nin and Anbu; most of them she recognized.

Shizume, Gai, and Genma all stood around; Gai worrying about Sakura and being motherly like. It was comical to a degree. They were all Kakashi's advisors as well as some of his guards since they were all veteran ninjas and close personal friends of the Hokage.

Next to the bed in an unusual fashion were the Anbu members as well as the captain: Sai. Even though he didn't have his mask off, she knew which one was he. He was mumbling something to another member, who did take his mask off.

"Sakura-chan! Oh Sakura chan are you alright?" Naruto rushed over and started to make a scene like Gai.

Her mother gave a weak reply and tried to shush the frantic blond. Nezumi wondered how did the loud adult ended up being part of the Anbu elite along with his friends Kiba, Neji, and Lee. All of them were very bizarre and erratic adults in the opinion of the mousey girl.

Next came up Rock Lee in terms of embarrassment. He was as excited as the blond; fretting and asking her for anything that she needed. Both men were in love with her mother, but for some reason she didn't go out with them.

'Probably has something to do with father.' She felt like she didn't belong here, but someone nudged her to the bed to her pale mother.

Her mom seen better days; she had heavy rings around her eyes and looked like she was thirty, not in her early twenties. She still had the fire in her voice around her friends, but she barely spoke to her daughter about a whisper.

"I'll be fine Nezumi I just overworked myself that's all."

"Overworked! Sakura-san! You passed out and have been very ill!"

"It's probably the poison again..." Shizume sighed and shook her head.

"Is there anything you can do about it?" Kakashi looked worried for the first time to the girl.

"No I am sorry to say; even Tsunade-sama couldn't figure out a way to get it completely out of her system without killing her. Sakura has been using various anti bodies to try to cure the poison in her body, but so far it's only making it more stable. She cannot really function as a ninja with this in her body..."

"So you are saying..."

"Yes she might have to retire and just be a common citizen for a while; she is anemic and very weak so it takes a lot out of her to do long term healing chakra."

'Retire? Go home?' Part of her was filled with glee and she tried not to show it. Nezumi turned to her mother and saw that she was holding back her tears.

"No...please don't say that."

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto turned to Kakashi. "Please don't tell me that's true! She loves her job Kakashi-senpai!"

"Yes! Sakura-san lives by helping people! To put her as just a commoner..."

The little girl quietly walked out, not taking more of the nonsense of adults.

_**#**_

Nezumi sat in the swing, kicking back and forth.

Her mother in the hospital wasn't a big thing to her; the fact that she was going home and the adults were REACTING on it was a big thing.

"She can finally be a mother for once...and stop going to the hospital all the time." She mumbled, gripping the chains and kicking at the ground.

Then suddenly the air changed; just like that. She stopped kicking at the ambiance, making her shiver down to her bones. The six year old slowly pulled her head up.

There was that man again standing right in front of her. The way he was so close was uncomforting.

"Yes?" She needed her personal space.

She thought she heard the man chuckle before pulling off his hat. Nezumi stopped breathing.

The man in front of her HAD to be her father because he looked like a carbon copy of her. His hair was darker and reminded her of blood and his eyes were dull, but full of emotions. The only thing that was different that she noticed was his eyes weren't the same color.

"Nezumi-chan." His voice was creepy; it wasn't too deep, but it was smooth like a dagger and went with the whole angelic look.

"Otousan..." She bit her lip and shook; for the first time she was crying.

The man smiled and nodded his head; the little girl picked up her bag and walked right next to him. Pulling out a wara-ninygo, she tried to contain herself for the man she hasn't seen in her entire young life.

"I know you have questions but don't worry, I will answer them all."

She was silent and knew that if she said anything it would come out wrong.

Today was the best day of her life.

_**#**_

Sakura rolled over in the bed, still in the hospital just for the time being.

After Kakashi rushed everyone out along with her nurse, she finally had time to think for herself.

The pink haired woman noticed that her daughter left early on. She didn't know what to do with that girl.

She tried her best to be a good mom; she worked, housed, fed her, and even talked to her, but it was like a wall was between them. When Nezumi was younger she would tell the woman her whole day and always had a smile on her face.

But now...'She's looking more and more like HIM everyday.' Sakura whimpered at the memory; she couldn't blame her daughter for that.

But every time she looks at her, she keeps on seeing him in her. It took years of therapy and even now...

Her daughter was missing; probably at home. She focused on that thought alone; using a technique that her shishou taught her.

Sakura wished her master wasn't gone; she wished that she had someone to talk too besides the therapist. Naruto was so busy with Hinata and her family, Sai was busy with Anbu, and Lee...

She couldn't bare to tell him everything; she cared about him too much.

Maybe...if only maybe, she didn't have Nezumi, she would have been with her blond teammate, she would have been the one smiling and laughing in a blissful marriage.

Maybe, if only maybe, she wasn't in this situation, she would have been with kind handsome Lee and they would have such a sweet family.

Maybe, if she didn't go to Suna, she would have been able to get into Anbu. Because of that bastard, her body was weaker and she could only go on certain handicapped missions.

Working as the head of the hospital was the only thing she had left and now that was gone. Sakura whimpered as she bent over and sobbed in the sheets.

She has been fighting this poison for years, but due to having Nezumi it stayed in her system, making it harder to cure. She can function yes, but it took a lot to use basic chakra moves. Overworking herself resulted in what happened today.

'I'm still weak...so weak.' She wanted to die so badly; her demons were working through her mind overtime today.

'I haven't changed at all have I?' Her hair fell in her face and she thought how easily it would be to just escape from all of this.

_'Cha! What are you saying! You're Haruno Sakura; you're better than this!'_

Sakura made a gurgling noise and her inner self rolled her eyes.

_'Bah! Stop being pathetic! So what if all of your teammates have better lives than you! You will get over this! If you die you are letting that bastard win!'_

'...You're right.' Sakura sighed; she didn't want to listen to her inner self, but she had a point. If she gave up now, then what would she had? Everything that the two sanin's did for Konoha would have been nothing.

'Except for Orochimaru...' The pink haired nurse mused; she hasn't heard of him in a while. Most of the news came about the Akatsuki group that invaded Suna and have been taking over various lands for so called 'peace.' For the past years it has been a secret war been the demon hunting group and united villages against them.

Sakura pulled the sheets over her head; she felt exhausted suddenly. Closing her eyes, she hoped she didn't have any nightmares tonight.

While she was between sleep and consciousness, she thought she felt something touch her face, but couldn't grasp her mind on it.


End file.
